1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange apparatus and a method for preparing the apparatus, the heat exchange apparatus carrying out heat exchange between a heated or cooled heat transfer member and e.g. air.
2. Discussion of Background
Referring to FIG. 20, there is diagrammatically shown the heat transfer form in a heat exchange apparatus which has been disclosed in e.g. Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 34338/1983. In FIG. 20, reference numeral 1 designates a heat transfer member. Reference numeral 1a designates a heat transfer surface. Reference numeral 2 designates a fan. Reference numeral 3 designates air on the heat transfer surface 1a. The transfer direction of heat is indicated by arrows of solid line. The flow of air is indicated by arrows of dotted line.
The air which is driven by the fan 2 flows on and along the heat transfer surface 1a as indicated by the arrows of dotted line in FIG. 20, and heat in the heat transfer surface 1a is transferred to the air 3 due to convective heat transfer between the heat transfer surface 1a and the air 3.
A convective heat transfer coefficient h between the heat transfer member 1 and the air 3 which is defined by the following expression is determined by only an air flow rate and the shape of the heat transfer member 1. The structure of the conventional heat exchange apparatus described above creates a problem in that a convective heat transfer coefficient is small, and consequently a great heat transfer area is required. EQU h=Q/(S.times..DELTA.T)
Q: heat transfer quantity PA1 S: heat transfer surface area of heat transfer member PA1 .DELTA.T: absolute value indicative of a temperature difference between the heat transfer surface and air
In addition, the arrangement wherein the fan and the heat transfer member are arranged to be apart from each other creates another problem in that the volume of the apparatus is great.